Doragyurosu Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy A true Flying Wyvern, it has strong legs and wings. Like its cousin Berukyurosu, it has developed long quill-like appendages on its wings and legs. It has developed the ability to harness the dragon element, but it is unknown how it does this. Habitat Range While its cousin Berukyurosu lives in the arid Gorge and Tower. Doragyurosu has adapted to living in the far colder and much more treacherous Snowy Mountains as well as the temperate, plant rich Highland. Its mane is a pure white color to help it blend in with the snow and ambush prey from a distance, using its long quills or dragon blasts to kill it. Recently these wyverns have been spotted at the Great Forest Peak. Ecological Niche Like Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu is a super predator high up in the food chain. It does indeed compete with Tigrex and Rajang, just like Berukyurosu, but replacing the Espinas Subspecies and Pariapuria as other competitors are Kushala Daora and Blangonga. Like all mountain carnivores, Doragyurosu loves to eat Popo, Anteka, Giaprey, Blango, Bullfango and Bulldrome, and maybe the occasional Khezu if it's lucky enough to find one out in the open. In the Highland, there is much less competition so there is more than enough native Burukku and Erupe there for it to feed on. Only the Gurenzeburu and Dhuragaua hunt there with it. Recently a new species of Leviathan known as Kuarusepusu have been discovered inhabiting the Highland along with fierce wyverns Rathalos, Rathian, and Hyujikiki showing that Doragyurosu have more powerful competitors in the Highland than previously thought. Biological Adaptations The mane of Doragyurosu is pure white and perfectly used for camouflage when hiding in the snow from prey, hunters, or competitors waiting for the right time to ambush and attack with a great dragon blast or the long ribbon like quills on its wings and hips. Just like Berukyurosu, they are specialist fliers, likely able to fly through blizzards with ease and use them as cover. The scales of Doragyurosu are very insulated allowing the Wyvern to keep warm. The claws at the end of Doragyurosu's long fingers are known to be very much stronger than Berukyurosu's able to hook into solid ice and rip out large chunks and use the claws to sling shot its self for flying speed, some claws have been known to be burning hot to the touch. The horn has the same use as Berukyurosu's stabling electric currents. The wings of Doragyurosu are just as strong as Berukyurosu's just its behavior is to stay grounded much like Rathian's. Some more rare individuals have larger claws, yellow wing webbing, darker colored legs, use more powerful attacks and share some attack behaviors with Berukyurosu. Such moves include forward mid air flips using there claws as loose long dragon element whips doing so, releasing roaming balls of dragon element thunder and following a target with a thin dragon element beam. There are reports of a very rare variation of Doragyurosu known as a Phantom Doragyurosu these Phantoms as called posses the unusual ability to make rocks, dust and other surrounding objects float closely around there body. How they do so is unknown but they are extremely aggressive and are known to play dead before revealing these abilitiess. Encounters with this variation are extremely rare. In extremely rare individuals upon extreme rage and near death they have been known to play dead only to burst into a extreme rage Dragon element bursting from its body and its body burnt red from over charge these individuals are extremely feared as they could instantly kill most large monsters. Behavior Like most carnivorous Flying Wyverns, Doragyurosu are highly territorial and won't tolerate intruding predators near their nests or lairs. These wyverns are fearsome fighters using their sharp grasping talons, dagger-like teeth, and powerful Dragon Element attacks with deadly intent. Many experienced hunters have been killed when battling these deadly predators. It is most likely that they prefer high altitudes considering that's were they are only found. Doragyurosu are known to be a very very rare species encounters have been known to be just by luck it may be that they avoid contact intentionally. Category:Monster Ecology